Josuke Higashikata/Gallery
Illustrations Various= WSJ1992No33.png WSJ1992No24.png JumpComics31.png JOsuke4 infobox manga.jpg JosukeFull.jpg WSJ1994No1.png WSJ1994No32.jpg JumpComics37.png Josukecrest.png|Josuke's crest 2895 - giorno giovanna gyro zeppeli higashikata josuke jojo's bizarre adventure jonathon joestar jonny joestar joseph joestar kujo jolyne will zeppeli.jpg|Grouped with other protagonists, Volume 100.5 Araki's Top Ten Favourite Characters (2000).jpeg|Josuke featured as Araki's favorite character in 2000 4thAnotherDay_cover.jpg|Cover of The Book: JoJo's Bizarre Adventure 4th Another Day TheBook 199.png|''The Book'' TheBook 311.png|''The Book'', with Crazy Diamond 231d0ff8-054e-4f1e-9b55-8dd53846c36e.jpg|Autograph sketch (November 1992) E6a7c706-ab70-425c-a563-d02ce37ea5d5.jpg|Autograph sketch (2002) |-| Volume covers= Volume 29.jpg|Vol. 29 Volume 31.jpg|Vol. 31 Volume 39.jpg|Vol. 39 Volume 42.jpg|Vol. 42 Volume 46.jpg|Vol. 46 Part 4: Diamond is Unbreakable Manga= JosukeFirstAppears.PNG|Josuke's first appearance, confronted by delinquents Josukerage.png|First shown angry over his hair being insulted JosukeStand.PNG|Using his Stand to beat up a bully JosukemeetsJotaro.PNG|Meeting Jotaro Kujo for the first time CrazydiamondandJosuke.jpg|Revealing his Stand, Crazy Diamond Meeting_Okuyasu.png|Glaringly meeting Okuyasu Nijimura TheHandWarp.png|Josuke warped into Okuyasu's range by The Hand JosukeVSKeicho.png|Josuke vs Keicho Nijimura Surface josuke.png|Surface's imitation of Josuke Josuke portrait angry pen, diu color v7 021.png|Taunted by Rohan JosukeupsetoverShigechi'sdeath.PNG|Upset over the death of Shigekiyo Yangu Josuke&Kirapasseachother.PNG|Josuke unknowingly passes by Shigechi's murderer Mikitaka8.png|Wearing Mikitaka as sneakers Josuke completely refreshed.png|Josuke completely refreshed after defeating Yuya Josuke caught by Superfly manga.png|Josuke caught by Super Fly Saving_Mikitaka.png|Saving Mikitaka Terunosuke2.png|Confronted by Terunosuke JosukeFaceOff.png|Josuke prepares to face off against Kira JosukebeatsKira.png|Josuke unleashes all of his might against Kira Tearfuljosuke.png|Josuke moved to tears by Okuyasu's return 209px-Josuke.jpg|Josuke's last appearance, ready for another day of his high school life |-| Anime= Josuke Key Art.png|Key art of Josuke for the JoJo's Bizarre Adventure: Diamond is Unbreakable anime. JosukeBDSet.jpg|Josuke on Blu-Ray Set JosukeKiraBDset.jpg|Josuke and Kira on Blu-Ray Set JosukeOkuyasu.jpg|Promo Art of Josuke and Okuyasu JosukeCrazyAnimePromo.jpg|Josuke and Crazy Diamond Young Josuke dying.png|A young Josuke gravely ill from DIO's presence, before his subsequent defeat. Higashikata family portrait.png|A young Josuke with his mother and grandfather. HigFamily.png|Another photograph of the Higashikata family with a noticeably happier Josuke 9FNGsJ1.jpg|Josuke's Joestar Birthmark. Josuke 1st Anime.png|Josuke's initial appearance. What'd you say anime.png|"What'd you say about my hair?" Josuke attacks Jotaro.png|Josuke attacks with Crazy Diamond's arm. Josuke turtle scared.png|Terrified by a turtle. Josuke apologizes.png|Josuke apologizing for causing the Joestars unnecessary trouble. Josuke fangirls.png|Josuke and his female admirers. Josuke insulted.png|Pissed over an imagined insult against his hairstyle. Jotaro punches Josuke.png|Punched in the face by Jotaro. Josuke and Koichi.png|Josuke and Koichi hanging out. CrazyD punches robber.png|Josuke stops a robber: by punching through him and his hostage. Ryohei stupid prank.png|Josuke being threatened/pranked by Ryohei. Josuke tries to revive Ryohei.png|Josuke tries in vain to revive his deceased grandfather. Josuke's oath.png|Josuke swears an oath to protect Morioh. Jotaro Josuke steam.png|Josuke and Jotaro battle Aqua Necklace in its steam form. Josuke glove trick.png|Crazy D pulls a glove out of Josuke's mouth, with Aqua Necklace trapped inside. Josuke with Crazy D.png|An angry Josuke with Crazy Diamond, about to sentence Angelo. Angelo DORA'd.png|Josuke delivers a beatdown to Angelo, sealing him inside of a rock. Josuke questions Okuyasu.png|Josuke interrogates Okuyasu on his brother's Stand. Josuke Keicho standoff.png|Josuke faces off against Bad Company. Josuke awaits BC.png|Josuke awaits Keicho's attack, having already sealed his defeat. Okuyasu compliments Tomoko.png|Okuyasu joking with Josuke. Josuke reveals Tamami's plan.png|Revealing Tamami's scam. Josuke forced to hit Koichi.png|Josuke, under the control of Surface, hits Koichi. Josuke about to stab Jotaro.png|Josuke being controlled in an attempt to kill Jotaro. Koichi's bad grades.png|Trying to help Koichi's love issues with Yukako Yamagishi. Josuke thanks Okuyasu.png|Thanking Okuyasu for complimenting his plan. Tonio commands josuke to use soap.png|Tonio commanding Josuke to wash his hands. Josuke maid.png|Being forced to clean Tonio's kitchen as payment for contaminating it. Josuke and Joseph meet.png|Josuke meets his father, Joseph Joestar for the first time. Achtung Baby turning trees invisible.png|Trying to find Shizuka amidst a forest. Josuke helps Joseph in water.png|Helping Joseph in the water after he saves Shizuka. Josuke behind door.png|Hiding from Rohan's ability Rohan mocks Josuke's hair.png|Getting his hair insulted by Rohan Kishibe. Jotaro yells at Josuke.png|Jotaro tells Josuke to take things seriously. Josuke ruins his shoes.png|Josuke cries over ruining his expensive footwear. Ratt aiming at JoJos.png|Caught in Ratt's crosshairs. Josuke deadeye dick.png|Josuke has Bug-Eaten in his sights. Shigechi looming.png|Josuke and Okuyasu notice Shigekiyo Yangu looming over them. Josuke kameyu stickers.png|Josuke discusses his plan to collect Kameyu stickers using Harvest. The Invincible Trio.png|"We're the Invincible Trio"! The trio super rich.png|Josuke and his friends pose with their hard-earned cash. Josuke and Okuyasu annoyed at Shigechi.png|Josuke and Okuyasu annoyed at Shigechi's greedy nature. Okuyasu and Josuke win big.png|Super excited over winning the lottery. The bank meeting.png|Josuke, Okuyasu and Shigechi nervously try to verify their ticket. Josuke and Okuyasu love money.png|Happy over how much money they can get from cutting off Shigechi. Drunk Josuke.png|Josuke while drunk from Harvest's attack. Josuke tears the check.png|Tearing the five-million yen check in half. Josuke pwns Shigechi.png|Josuke warns Shigechi not to double-cross them again. The trio getting the money.png|Josuke, Okuyasu and Shigechi all getting their shares. Josuke threatens Shigechi.png|Josuke threatens Shigechi after he acts greedy once again. Shigechi accuses his friends.png|Josuke and Okuyasu being accused by Shigechi of stealing his sandwich. Josuke and Okuyasu find the last Harvest.png|Josuke and Okuyasu find Yoshikage Kira's button. The Morioh Warriors.png|Josuke along with the other warriors of Morioh. Josuke laments Shigechi.png|Josuke laments over Shigechi's death. Josuke and Kira pass each other.png|Josuke unknowingly passes Yoshikage Kira. Josuke talks to Kira.png|Josuke stumbles upon an injured Yoshikage Kira. Kira confronted by Josuke.png|Josuke and Okuyasu question Kira about his suspicious condition. Kosaku 1st.png|Josuke and the others discover the corpse of Kosaku Kawajiri after Kira's escape. Jotaro and Josuke find Kira's ledger.png|Josuke and Jotaro discover Kira's ledger of fingernail information. Josuke finds Kira's nails.png|Josuke finds a jar of Kira's fingernail clippings. Josuke shocked at Kira's ledger.png|Shocked that Kira's ledger is for predicting his murderous sprees. Josuke worried by Yoshihiro's image.png|Josuke telling Okuyasu to take Kira's father out of the picture with his Stand. Yoshihiro decapitates the duo.png|Josuke's image being decapitated by Yoshihiro Kira. Josuke threatens Yoshihiro.png|Josuke threatens Yoshihiro. Mikitaka reveals his race.png|Josuke and Okuyasu marvel at the self-proclaimed alien. Josuke walking up a building.png|Josuke walking up a building with Mikitaka's help. Mikitaka transforming in front of Josuke.png|Josuke watches confused as Mikitaka transforms in front of him. Mikitaka as a backscratcher.png|Josuke creeped out by Mikitaka transformed as a backscratcher. Josuke wants Mikitaka to help him cheat.png|Josuke informs Mikitaka of his scheme to cheat Rohan out of money. Josuke begs Rohan to play dice.png|Josuke begs Rohan to play Cee-lo with him. Josuke laughing at his scheme.png|Josuke trying to keep himself from laughing at his scheme. Rohan furious at his bad luck.png|Worried that Mikitaka might blow their cover due to Rohan's multiple losses. Mikitaka throws up.png|Josuke grosses out after Mikitaka throws up on him. Josuke hiding Mikitaka from Rohan.png|Josuke hiding the transforming Mikitaka from Rohan. Mikitaka introduces his mother.png|Bewildered after being introduced to Mikitaka's "mother". Josuke trying to ignore Rohan.png|Josuke nervously tries to ignore Rohan on the bus. Ignoring_Rohan's_advice.png|Ignoring Rohan's advice. HS lunges for Josuke.png|Josuke being attacked by Highway Star. Josuke flees HS.png|Josuke rides away on Rohan's motorcycle from Highway Star. Josuke going 80km.png|Josuke reaching speeds of 80 km/ph trying to outrace Highway Star. Josuke flips over baby.png|Josuke flips over a baby to avoid hitting it. Josuke's first phone.png|Josuke steals a man's cell phone to call Koichi. Josuke's second phone.png|Stealing a second phone after the first one broke. HS chasing Josuke.png|Josuke on the phone with Koichi as Highway Star tails him. Crazy D uses pavement to shield Josuke.png|Josuke uses Crazy Diamond to shield him from Highway Star using pavement. HS chases Josuke down a sewer line.png|Josuke escapes down a sewer line. HS trapped in car.png|Josuke traps Highway Star inside a car. Josuke busts through hospital.png|Driving through the doors to the hospital. Josuke hit by HS.png|Josuke stabbed by Highway Star. HS sucking out Josuke's nutrients.png|Josuke lies powerless on the floor as his nutrients are drained. Josuke feeling refreshed.png|Josuke feeling refreshed after pummeling Yuya Fungami out a window. Rohan revived.png|Josuke reviving Rohan with Crazy Diamond. Mikitaka shows the gang Superfly.png|Josuke notices the transmission tower after Mikitaka points it out. Josuke and Okuyasu toilet water.png|Josuke and Okuyasu run away from toilet water spraying out of Super Fly. Okuyasu warning Josuke about Toyohiro.png|Josuke warned by Okuyasu about Toyohiro possibly being a villain. Josuke caught by Superfly.png|Josuke caught by Super Fly. Toyohiro taunts Josuke.png|Josuke trapped within Super Fly, and taunted by Toyohiro. Josuke and Okuyasu punch Superfly.png|Josuke and Okuyasu punching Super Fly with their Stands. Superfly damaged.png|Josuke mentions that the pillar will snap in two with all the damage they caused to it. Josuke hanging around.png|Josuke hanging for his life atop Super Fly. Josuke returns to Yuya.png|Josuke returns to Yuya to enlist his help. Yuya searching.png|Josuke and Yuya search for Koichi's whereabouts. Noticing_Terunosuke.png|Noticing a mysterious man watching him from behind. Josuke cradles his mom.png|Josuke cradles his unconscious mother. Miyamoto meets Josuke.png|Josuke meets Terunosuke Miyamoto face-to-face. Enigma Attacking Josuke.png|Josuke attacked by Enigma. Josuke punching Miyamoto.png|Josuke about to give Terunosuke a rush-beatdown. Hayato being interrogated by the group.png|Josuke and the others meet Hayato Kawajiri. Josuke heals Hayato.png|Josuke heals Hayato's nosebleed, insisting he's a friend. BTD_Activated.jpg|Bites The Dust in Josuke's eye. Joestar Group infected by BTD.png|Josuke and his friends under Bites the Dust's control. Josuke's death.png|Josuke's "death" at the hands of Bites the Dust. Josuke overhears Kira.png|Josuke overhears Kira revealing his true identity. Josuke and CD fight Kira.png|Josuke and Crazy Diamond prepare for the final battle against Kira. Okuyasu's 'death'.png|Josuke cries for Okuyasu to wake up. Josuke carries the wounded Okuyasu.png|Refusing to leave his wounded best friend behind. Josuke accepts Okuyasu's death.png|Josuke accepts Okuyasu's apparent death. Josuke tries to escape bubble.png|Josuke tries to escape Kira's tracking air bomb. Josuke caught in explosion.png|Josuke caught in the massive explosion from Killer Queen. Josuke wounded badly.png|Josuke wounded badly by debris from the explosion. Josuke directing bubble to dad.png|Manipulating Kira into killing Yoshihiro with his air bomb. Wounded Josuke confronts Kira.png|Josuke confronts Kira, despite his wounds. Josuke and Kira stand off.png|Josuke and Kira's final stand off. Josuke happy to see Okuyasu.png|Josuke crying tears of joy to see Okuyasu alive. Reimi ascends to heaven.png|Josuke and the others bid Reimi farewell. Josuke steals Joseph's wallet.png|Josuke steals his father's wallet while saying goodbye. Josuke's final pose.png|Josuke strikes a pose as he and his friends prepare to have another great day. Josuke and CD PV.png|Josuke and Crazy Diamond in the first PV trailer. CNBT Josuke.png|Josuke featured in Crazy Noisy Bizarre Town. Josuke chase.png|Josuke and Crazy Diamond featured in the second opening, chase. JosukeGreatDays.png|Josuke featured in the third opening, Great Days. |-| Film= Josuke movie.jpg| portraying Josuke in Diamond is Unbreakable - Chapter 1. Josukes hair is insulted.png|Josuke just had his hair insulted P4Movie-JosukeHigashikata.png|Josuke beating up a couple Bullies Josuke at a hostage situation.png|Josuke finds himself in the middle of a Hostage situation Josuke grabs the knife.png|Josuke after getting his hair insulted, grabs Masaya Yoshizawa's Knife by impaling him and the Hostage. Josuke ready to summon Crazy Diamond.png|Josuke readying Crazy Diamond to attack Jotaro, after thinking he insulted his hair Josukevidyagame.png|Josuke relaxes and plays video games while waiting for Jotaro to arrive. Josuke after capturing Angelo.png|Josuke after capturing Aqua Necklace a second time Josuke at the loss of Ryohei.png|Josuke after realizing Ryohei can't be brought back DiU Live Action - Josuke and Crazy Diamond.png| Josuke with his Stand, Crazy Diamond. Josuke turns Angelo into a rock.png|Josuke after turning Angelo, into a rock Josuke at Ryoheis funereal.png|Josuke and Tomoko attending Ryohei's funeral Josuke fighting Okuyasu.png|Josuke preparing to use Okuyasu's stand ability against him Josuke dragging an injured Okuyasu.png|Josuke dragging an injured Okuyasu, after being shot by Bad Company Josuke surrounded by Bad Company.png|Josuke cornered by Keicho and Bad Company Josuke after fixing the Nijimura photo.png|Josuke offering to fix the Nijimura's Father Josuke, koichi and Okuyasu saying yo to Angelo.png|Josuke, Okuyasu and Koichi, greeting Angelo |-| Sketches= Josu01.jpg Josu02.jpg Josu03.jpg Josu04.jpg Josu05.jpg Josu06.jpg Josu07.jpg Josu08.jpg Josu09.jpg Josu10.jpg Josu11.jpg Josu12.jpg Josu13.jpg Josu14.jpg Josu15.jpg Josu16.jpg Josu17.jpg Josu18.jpg Josu19.jpg Josuoku.jpg Josuoku2.jpg Josuoku3.jpg Josuoku4.jpg Josuokufatty.jpg Josuokumiki.jpg Josuokumiki2.jpg Jotajosu.jpg Okujosu.jpg Koijosu.jpg Josukes.png Chapter Covers Chapter 266.jpg|Chapter 266 Chapter 267.jpg|Chapter 267 Chapter 269.jpg|Chapter 269; Josuke's profile Chapter 271.jpg|Chapter 271 Chapter 273.jpg|Chapter 273 Chapter 274.jpg|Chapter 274 Chapter 278.jpg|Chapter 278, with Crazy Diamond Chapter 280.jpg|Chapter 280 Chapter 283.jpg|Chapter 283 Chapter 306.jpg|Chapter 306 Chapter_313.jpg|Chapter 313 Chapter 315.jpg|Chapter 315 Games VA & JUS= JosukeGioGio1.jpeg|Josuke in the Part 5 PS2 game opening JosukeGioGio2.jpeg|Josuke in the Vento Aureo intro JosukeHigashikata.png|''Jump Ultimate Stars'' sprite sheet (Credit: ) |-| ASB= Josuke ASB.jpg|Josuke's render in All Star Battle JosukePowerUp.jpg|Josuke activating his "Watch your mouth!" skill, ASB JosukeHHA.jpg|Josuke executing his HHA, ASB Josuke A.jpg|Josuke Costume A in All Star Battle Josuke B.JPG|Josuke Costume B in All Star Battle Josuke C.jpg|Josuke Costume C in All Star Battle Josuke D.jpg|Josuke Costume D in All Star Battle Josuke E.jpg|Josuke Costume E in All Star Battle 4jsk.png|''All Star Battle'' concept art |-| EoH= Josuke jojoeoh.jpg|Josuke render, Eyes of Heaven ss03s.jpg|Josuke and Crazy Diamond attacking, Eyes of Heaven Image.png|With Okuyasu |-| DR= JJBA Diamond Records.png|Josuke in the main splash art for Diamond Records JosukeDRReversal.png|Josuke in the opening for Diamond Records Reversal HeroesDRReversal.png|Josuke with other JoJos in the opening for Diamond Records Reversal DRLoading3.png|Josuke passing by the Anjuro Rock in one of the loading screens, DR JosukeOkuyasuSummoning.png|Josuke holding statue shards during the Summoning animation JosukeModeDR.png|Activating "DoDoDo Mode", DR JosukeSuperSPDR.jpg|Josuke's Super SP Skill, DR JosukeWinDR.png|Josuke on the area clear screen, DR DRStatueJosuke3.jpg|3-star Statue DRStatueJosuke5.jpg|5-star Statue Figurines Top (5).jpg|Chara Heroes; Part 4 Vol.1 29050.jpg|DX Collection JoJo Figure Dijeh1294408245.jpeg|DX Collection JoJo Figure 2nd color Josuke higashikata statue legend.jpg|Statue Legend JosukeSAS.jpg|Super Action Statue Josuke SAS v2.jpg|Super Action Statue (Miyazawa) Tj 01 mm900.jpg|Real Action Heroes Minissimo Josuke.jpg|Minissimo 99558.jpg|Master Stars Piece JFG1 Josuke.png|JoJo's Figure Gallery KUJI Josuke.png|Ichiban Kuji Wcfvol5.jpg|World Collectable Figure Other JosukeKoichiMiracleJump.jpg|Josuke and Koichi featured on the May 2016 issue of Miracle Jump Josuke Newtype.jpg|Josuke and Crazy Diamond on the cover of magazine. 25 years JoJo 028.png|Josuke by Ryuhei Tamura. JOJO Exhibition CM.png|Josuke, Okuyasu and Koichi in the JOJO Exhibition CM Josukewithmotocycle AnimePartIOP1.png|Josuke using Crazy Diamond in JoJo ~Sono Chi no Sadame~ JosukeSummmonCD AnimePartIOP1.png|Josuke pummeling in the first opening Josukecameo.png|cameo in Rohan at the Louvre JosukeClamp.jpg|Josuke in CLAMP in Wonderland: 1994 Summer File:GiornoJoestar.png| Site Navigation Category:Galleries